


good morning to the rest of your life

by thotsandfeelings



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsandfeelings/pseuds/thotsandfeelings
Summary: An expanded scene from 7x22: Tomorrow.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	good morning to the rest of your life

Josh wakes up before the sun rises. He lays on his back, with his hands on his chest as his mind races. He isn’t sure how long he stares at the ceiling before he rolls over to look at the clock. 6:02 flashes back at him and he sighs a little. It’s go time. 

He breathes for a few moments before he feels her hand creep across his back and over his shoulder. His mouth twitches and he rolls over to face her, throwing his arm over her hip as she smiles at him.

“Good morning, almost Chief of Staff,” she murmurs. 

“Good morning, almost Chief of Staff,” he mimics and her smile grows. Her tongue darts out to lick her bottom lip and he can’t help it when he leans forward to kiss her, tightening his hold around her and she sighs against him.

“Are you ready?” she asks softly after he pulls away, and his skin pricks with anxiety. An old habit he’s been trying to break. He takes a deep breath and after a moment he finally nods his head. 

“Are you?”

Donna nods her head. “I’m ready.”

Josh doesn’t say anything, but he moves closer to her, sneaking his arm under the blanket and rubbing the sleep warm skin on her back. Donna slides her knee in between his and closes her eyes, her hand moving to his forearm as she breathes him in. 

“It’s gonna be so weird not having you 15 feet from me at all times,” he says and she laughs softly. 

“I’ll still be there. I’ll just be running my wing while you run yours.”

He hums suggestively. “Power couple.”

“Second in all of DC according to Page Six.”

He grumbles. “Yeah, and I’m gonna kill Lou for giving them that story to begin with.”

“Josh,” she admonishes, “it’s gonna get swallowed by noon today anyway. She actually did us a favor.” She rubs his bare arm soothingly. “Besides, we’re old news.”

“I’ll still be having words.”

She just rolls her eyes and pulls on his shoulder so he’s leaning over her. She runs her hand into his hair and back down his neck, massaging lightly when she feels how tense his muscles are. He smiles down at her and she still can’t quite believe they’re here. Together. The past two months have been crazy and it’s about to get even more hectic, but she looks up at Josh, with his sweet smile and soft eyes he saves just for her, and she knows they can handle anything as long as they have each other. 

“I love you,” she murmurs and she pulls him down so she can kiss him and he melts into her, his body relaxing as she wraps her legs around him. 

“I love you, too,” he says, barely taking his lips away from hers to mumble the words, and he sneaks his hand under the tank top she’s wearing. “What time do we have to be at the thing?”

Donna moves his head away from hers so she can peer over his shoulder and see the alarm clock. “Soon. I told Sam we’d meet him at 7:30 for breakfast.”

Josh kisses down her neck. “‘Kay, well I didn’t agree to breakfast, so we’re just gonna skip that.”

She chuckles against him. “Josh, we’re not blowing off Sam just so we can have sex.”

“He’ll understand, it’s fine. Plus, you know, I’m his boss, and what I say goes.”

Josh kisses down her chest and noses the thin strap of the tank top before moving back up to kiss her mouth again. Donna sighs and her legs move to cradle him more snuggly between her thighs. She hums when he flicks her earlobe with his tongue and she lets him distract her with his deft fingers underneath her shirt for a few long minutes before she pushes him back. He whines loudly when she slides out of the bed and into the closet to rustle around for some towels as Josh flops pathetically on his back.

“Donna, come on. This is the last morning before pure chaos starts and we actually have time to fool around. We won’t even get home from the inaugural balls until _tomorrow morning_. Come back to bed. I’ll text Sam to meet us later.”

She grins at him and dodges his hands when he sits up to reach for her. She lifts her shirt off and tosses it in his face as she walks to the bathroom. “I’ll give you 15 minutes in the shower.”

He lights up instantly and gets tangled in the comforter as he tries to follow her into the bathroom. “30,” he challenges when he finally breaks free and he comes up behind her swiftly, kissing her neck as she starts the steaming spray. 

“20,” she counters, stepping out of her panties before turning around in his arms and kissing him languidly. “And you can wash my hair.”

“Deal,” he mutters, pushing his boxers down, and following her into the shower.

* * *

(They’re 15 minutes late meeting Sam. He doesn’t mind.)

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, was a little dialogue reeeeeally too much to ask for?


End file.
